La isla del sol
by Chinchis
Summary: Siete chicos deben aprenden a convivir en una isla, donde encuentran aventuras, romance, peligros. No es muy bueno el sumary, pero bueno, mejor entren y lean D D
1. Default Chapter

**Hola que tal! Saben que he borrado el fic "Una extraña manera de amar" porque hice mucho lio al intentar subir el segundo capítulo, y encima también hice lío con la computadora y chan! Se me borro todos mis documentosbuaaa, o sea es decir que se me borró toda la historia, y como comprenderán no la voy a escribir de nuevo ya que no seria lo mismo, o talvez si algún día tengo ganas la escribiré de nuevo, pero ahora cero ganas de hacerlo, por eso quiero agradecer los reviews que me mandaron mucha gracias me hicieron muy feliz. **

**Bueno ahora voy con la historia, les tengo que aclarar que no sucede en lo terrenos de Hogwarts, bueno en realidad los personajes son personas comunes, no tienen magia, pero ustedes lean y vean si les gusta o no.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Naufragio**

Un grupo de jóvenes viajaban en un barco privado que se dirigía hacia una isla conocida por muy pocos.

Los pasajeros del barco no eran muy numerosos, para ser mas exacto eran tres chicas y dos varones (y obviamente el capitán del barco), tenían entre 16 y 19 años.

Uno de los chicos no dejaba de mirar a una pelirroja de ojos verdes, que estaba sentada al lado de una de las ventanas, con la vista perdida en el agua. Ese chico cuyo nombre era James Potter trabaja para ella, bueno no específicamente para ella, pero digamos que era su chofer hacia ya un año, pero el la conocía de mucho antes, no recuerda como fue que se fijó en ella, era muy hermosa pero su carácter era tan… ¿desagradable? O talvez ¿cruel, bueno no sabía como definir su carácter pero más de una vez lo hizo sentir miserable. A pesar de elloél no podía dejar de pensar día y noche en esos ojos, en esa boca, estaba loco por ella.

Una vez intentó decirle lo que sentía, pero ella solo se burló, y le dijo que como él podía pensar que alguien como ella podía fijarse en alguien como él, era absurdo, eran muy diferentes, ella lo tenia todo y el no tenia nada, ella era muy reconocida y el era un don nadie, ella era educada y él era un bruto, en fin, según ella había millones de cosas que los diferenciaban por lo tanto millones de razones por la cual ella no iba a fijarse nunca en el, pero como dice el dicho nunca digas nunca.

James era un chico alto de cabellos negros, imposibles de peinar, ojos marrón chocolate, cuerpo perfecto, muuuuuuy guapo, de mirada sincera, sonrisa seductora, solía ser bastante arrogante hasta que despacio con el tiempo fue cambiando, no tenia mucho dinero, por lo que necesitaba trabajar, Remus uno de sus mejores amigos, le consiguió trabajo en casa de los Evans, que era una familia muy adinerada y respetada en sociedad.

La chica pelirroja de nombre Liliana Evans dueña de unos ojos del mas verde esmeralda, una chica muy bonita a decir verdad, tenía todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, en ese momento estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, ella no quería hacer ese viaje¿por que tenia que ir a ese acto de beneficencia¿acaso no bastaba con mandar las cosas donadas y listo? Pero claro que no, esto fue idea de Remus Lupin, y a quien mas se le ocurriría hacer una donación a una isla que solo Dios la conoce? En fin no importa lo que ella pensase, ya estaba en ese barco rumbo a esa isla, al menos se conformaba con la idea de que no estaría mucho tiempo allí.

- Lils! Hey Lils, planeta tierra llamando a Lily Evans- dijo una chica rubia de lindos ojos turquesa que se había dado vuelta ya que estaba sentada en el asiento delante de Lily

- eh? Que pasa- preguntó Lily bajando de su nube

- no mires hacia atrás, pero cierto chico muy lindo está mirando de una forma poco disimulada hacia nosotras, bah! mejor dicho, a ti- dijo algo divertida la chica rubia

- Potter ¿no?

- pues sí, quien mas, aaaayyy es un divino, aun después de despreciarlo de la forma en que lo hiciste aun sigue gustando de vos, ay lils no se por que no le das bola, es re lindo pibe además de que es muy respetuoso, amable, simpático….

- bueeeno! Si es todo eso porque no le das bola vos

- lo haría si él se hubiese fijado en mí, pero ya ves que no lo hizo, y sigo opinando que es mucho mejor él que el idiota que tenes por novio, todavía no entiendo que le viste a ese costal de huesos

- Gina, no lo llames así, Severus es muy amable y dulce conmigo- ante esto Gina, que es el nombre de la chica rubia, puso cara de asco- no pongas esa cara, además es un chico que tiene mucho futuro, no como Potter, que ni siquiera terminó el secundario

- ves! Ahí estas siendo materialista, que importa la plata si tenes el amor, además para tu información Potter sí terminó el secundario

- no estoy siendo materialista, soy realista, porque con mas amor que tengas, el amor no se come, una casa no se puede comprar con amor, las deudas no se pagan con amor, no se puede vivir del amor (jeje me acordé da la canción no se puede vivir del amor), por eso el dinero es importante, porque por mas que dos personas se quieran si les hace falta el dinero la pasan bastante mal, hasta llegan a pelearse.

- si yo no estoy diciendo que no sea importante pero si estas al lado de una persona que amas profundamente, y esa persona te ama de la misma forma, no la pasas tan mal como vos decís, vos porque nunca fuiste pobre!.

- ay si porque vos sí – dijo sarcástica Lily

- no nunca lo fui, gracias a Dios nunca me faltó nada, pero lo veo en la tele, lo veo en la calle, y he escuchado muchas historias verídicas de dos personas que se amaban y no tenían ni para comer y eso no era un gran problema, ya que con tenerse ellos estaban muy felices,

- que, acaso lo viste en las novelas- dijo en forma sarcástica Lily

- uuuyyyy, no! Lo único que te digo que tienes una visión muy equivocada de la vida, y eres muy terca, cuando te enamores de alguien que no sea de tu misma clase social, que no tenga todo lo que vos tenes, ahí me vas a venir a decir "ay Gina tenías razón ¿que hago?"

- ay bueno ya! No quiero discutir más sobre el tema

- porque muy en el fondo sabes que tengo razón- dijo Gina murmurando y se dio vuelta.

Eso último Lily no lo escuchó.

Esta clase de discusiones lo tenían a diario. Según Gina, Lily era muy amargada, siempre tenia que encontrarle el pero a todo, estaba muy pegada a la realidad, y según Lily, Gina era muy ilusa, vivía en un mundo aparte a este, donde los malos no existen y todo el mundo es buena gente, en donde el príncipe azul algún día aparecerá.

Gina y Lily a pesar de tener sus diferencias se llevaban muy bien, eran muy buenas amigas desde pequeñas. Junto a Remus Lupin, que era un chico rubio y alto, de ojos color miel, muy guapo. Con él se podía hablar de todo, y siempre tenia un buen consejo. Su familia no era millonaria pero tenía un buen pasar económico

Mientras tanto en la cabina donde se encontraba el capitán, que era un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, hablaba muy animadamente con Remus Lupin, y con una joven cuyo nombre era Sheila Grawp, una chica de ojos marrones claros y pelo castaño.

- estamos cerca- dijo el capitán

- en serio? En cuanto tiempo llegaremos- pregunta Sheila

- mmmm, depende del tiempo, hay demasiadas nubes justo allí adelante, si se larga una tormenta, no seria nada bueno- contestó el capitán

Luego de varios minutos de estar navegando y de entablar conversación, se empezaban a sentirse truenos y se podían divisar relámpagos.

- esto no esta bien- dijo el capitán

¿que quiere decir con eso- preguntó Remus

Su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que se había levantado mucho viento, lo que provocaba que el barco se moviera bruscamente, por lo que hizo caer a Sheila encima de Remus, y ambos se cayeron al piso.

Se levantaron como pudieron, y el capitán ordenó que se pusieran los salvavidas.

Remus y Sheila se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros tres jóvenes, y al llegar se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con la siguiente situación:

Gina estaba profundamente dormida en su asiento, por lo que no estaba enterada de lo que había pasado a su alrededor (esto no fue por lo que se sorprendieron), mientras que Lily si bien no estaba dormida pero inexplicablemente estaba muy cómodamente en los brazos de James Potter (que suerte que tiene!). Lily a sentir la presencia de los recién llegados, se separó bruscamente de James y preguntó algo exaltada

- que es lo que está pasando?

- que, ah sí, hay una tormenta muy fuerte y no se sabe las consecuencias que pueda tener esto, por eso el capitán dio la orden de ponerse el salvavidas y sentarnos en nuestros asientos- explico Remus

Todos hicieron caso, de golpe sintieron como el barco chocaba contra algo, luego de varios minutos de total incertidumbre la tormenta comenzaba a disiparse, en eso entra el capitán y les comunica que hay que abandonar el barco, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Remus y James, que fueron enseguida a ayudar al capitán para sacar el barco salvavidas. Sheila fue tras de ellos para ver si podia ayudar.

Lily se paró y en eso notó algo, Gina aun seguía durmiendo, la zarandeó bruscamente y ni modo Gina no se despertaba, muerta no estaba porque aun respiraba, parecía desmayada, en eso vió una botellita con agua adentro, entonces fue así como la despertó.

- mmmm, que pasa- dijo con voz somnolienta?pero por que me mojaste- dijo despertándose y dándose cuenta que la habían mojado

- amiga, podes estar en medio de un terremoto y ni siquiera te enterarias- dijo Lily sorprendida

Lily le informó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo rapidamente, lo dijo tan rápido que Gina solo entendió las palabras tormenta y salvavidas.

Luego llegaron los demás chicos y las apuraron para bajar al bote salvavidas. El capitán se quedó en el barco, diciendo que el iría en otro bote ya que en ese no cabían mas personas. Le dio instrucciones a los dos varones, para llegar a la isla que no estaba muy lejos.

El viaje en el pequeño bote fue agobiante, Lily discutía con Remus porque si no fuera por él ella nunca hubiese hecho este maldito viaje, Gina no paraba de maldecir, Sheila se quejaba de la actitud de las dos chicas y James simplemente escuchaba, mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.

Luego de dos horas para alegría de todos divisaron tierra?al fin habían llegado a la bendita isla, el tema ahora es que van a hacer si no tienen nada, no tienen comida, no tienen un lugar donde hospedarse, ya que el lugar que está habitado se encuentra del otro lado de la isla!. Bueno todavía ellos no se enteraron de todo esto, ni se imaginan las aventuras que les espera, y algunos no imaginan que van a descubrir que la raza, la religión, el color, o el dinero, no son importantes en cuestiones de amor.

**Bueno hasta acá el primer capítulo, no se preocupen que Sirius va a aparecer, pero mas adelante, ya que lo bueno se hace esperar jeje. Porfa dejen sus reviews :P, para ver si les gusta o no, quiero saber que opinan**.

**Besos, suerte.**

**yo**

**Chinchina. **


	2. empezando a convivir

**Hola a todos, estoy viendo titanic por millonésima vez jeje, es mi peli favorita, está en la parte que ya se hundió y Rose le promete a jack que va a salir adelante, ayyyyy no es re romantico, hoy es 14 de febrero FELIZ DÍA A TODOS LOS ENAMORADOS!.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, quiero agradecer a **

**La pirata, Violet-potter (con este chap tu pregunta queda contestada : D), **

**Karipotter, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs (si jeje : D ¿¿es muy predecible no? ),**

**me alegro mucho que les haya gustado, espero que les guste este chap, y dejen sus reviews! **

**Bueno, vamos a la historia me olvidé de aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de algunos como Sheila, Gina y alguno que otro mas. **

**Esto lo hago por diversión, y para pasar el tiempo, bueno acá va el 2 capítulo. **

**Capitulo 2**

**Aprendiendo a convivir**

Las pequeñas olas rompían en la húmeda arena y en algunas que otras rocas. Se podía apreciar un magnífico paisaje, digno de una isla paradisíaca, en ese momento el cielo estaba despejado, se podía apreciar los rayos del sol que ya empezaba ocultarse.

Todos bajaron del bote admirados de tanta belleza por parte de la naturaleza.

- ya me había olvidado de todo esto- dijo James

- yo también, me había olvidado de lo mucho que lo extrañaba - dijo Sheila con aire melancólico

- que? Acaso ustedes conocen la isla- preguntó Gina

- que si la conocemos, nacimos en este lugar- respondió James

- 0..0 En serio, no sabía, y como fue que llegaron a nuestra ciudad- preguntó interesada Gina

- Gina, no te acordas que yo los llevé- dijo Remus

- si, pero…entonces… vos ya conocías este lugar- preguntó Gina

- siiiii, Gina, si, no te acordas que Remus siempre nos contaba que cuando era chico iba de vacaciones a una isla, bueno era esta, acá los conoció, y los trajo a la ciudad-explicó Lily- y como este es un lugar de bajos recursos que mejor hacer una donación y de paso conocer este lugar – esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente mirando a Remus

- ah si, a mi nunca me contaste eso- dijo Gina

- ay si que te conté, hablaba siempre de esta isla, como se nota que me prestas atención eh- decía Remus

- ay Remus si te escucho, pero …, aaahh si ahora me acuerdo que hablabas de tus vacaciones, pero nunca dijiste que a ellos (dijo señalando a Sheila y James) los conocías de esta isla, en realidad no recuerdo que hayas nombrado esta isla

- aaahhh ahora que me acuerdo era la época en que para ti no existía tema de conversación que no fuera Nicolás Carter, por lo que si otra persona sacaba otro tema no escuchabas- dijo Remus

- si que escuchaba, pero bueno… ay ya no importa…entonces si ustedes son de acá… y si conocen la isla… para que lado están los hoteles- preguntó Gina

- ¿hoteles, ja, no hay un solo hotel en toda la isla- le contestó Sheila

- ajajaja, que gracioso, ¿Cómo no va a haber hoteles- dijo Lily riéndose, pero al ver que Sheila no lo hacía, borró su sonrisa- ¿era un chiste no?

- siento decirte que no- dijo Sheila de mala gana

-bueno, pero los habitantes no deben estar muy lejos- dijo Gina para conformarse

- si no me equivoco estamos …. – dijo pensativo James- ay no!

- que pasa- pregunta Remus

- si no me equivoco, creo que el pueblo está del otro lado

- que queres decir con eso- pregunta Gina

- claro, ponele que nosotros estemos en el sur, y bueno la parte poblada está al norte- explica James.

- momento, a ver si entendí, estamos solos en una isla que ni mongo conoce, no hay un alma a mas de miles de kilómetros de aquí, y encima nos vamos a quedar mas del tiempo estipulado- preguntó un poco nerviosa Lily

- bueno, técnicamente… sí- respondió James en forma calmada

- ¿¿¿¿Qué, ay no, ay no, Remus yo te mato, por qué te tuve que hacer caso- dijo Lily lamentándose.

- ay vamos Lils no es tan malo, míralo de este modo, por primera vez en nuestras vidas vamos a hacer algo emocionante que nos saque de nuestra rutina diaria- dijo emocionada Gina

- vos me estas cargando no- dijo Lily sin dar crédito a lo que Gina decía- a ver Gina estamos perdidos en una isla donde no hay luz, gas, ni teléfono, no hay una cama cómoda donde dormir, no hay nada, solo algunos animales y ruido de olas, y arena que se mete en tus zapatos, y vos te lo estas tomando como una aventura cuando en realidad es una tragedia, yo sabía que esto iba a ser horrible- dijo Lily totalmente sacada.

Gina abrió la boca para contestarle que ya estaba exagerando y empezar una de sus típicas discusiones, pero alguien se le adelantó

- entonces si sabías que iba a ser tan horrible para qué aceptaste venir- le espetó de la nada Sheila, que en realidad tenia unas ganas tremendas de pelearse con la pelirroja (razones por las cuales voy a explicar en otra ocasión)

Lily se quedó sin decir nada, y a esta que le pasa, que se tiene que meter en la discusión entre ella y Gina, esa chica nunca le había terminado de caer bien, había algo de ella que a Lily no le gustaba, pero no sabía que era, ya que siempre esa chica mostraba ser amable.

- perdón- reaccionó Lily incrédula – que yo sepa nadie te dirigió la palabra

- es verdad, no te metas, café, café, cortado- dijo Gina señalando a cada una de las tres respectivamente ( bueno a ver el café eran Lily y Gina, y el café cortado era Sheila, es decir que ella no tenia nada que ver en la conversación, lo explico por si las dudas porque cuando me lo dijeron por primera vez yo no entendí jeje)

Obviamente que Sheila no lo entendió, y antes de que se arme, una gran pelea, Remus habló.

- bueno ya, no se van a poner a discutir cuando hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, pelear no nos va a llevar a ningún lado

- Remus tiene razón, tenemos que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, y algo de comida- dijo James.

Anocheció y los chicos lograron hacer una fogata, James y Sheila fueron a buscar comida (lo que pasa se tardaron mucho en hacer el fogón y no tuvieron tiempo para buscar la comida por eso recién ahora iban a busca), mientras que los demás se sentaron alrededor del fuego.

- Lily

- que?

- por curiosidad, que hacias abrazada a James si vos no lo dejas ni que se acerque- dijo Remus

- QUE- gritó Gina- como que abrazada a James, oigan de que me perdí?

Lily estaba roja como un tomate, no sabía que contestar, pero que clase de pregunta era esa, no habia pasado nada, bueno si no hubieran llegado Remus y Sheila talvez sí, pero que cosas estaba pensando, ella atraída por alguien como él, eso nunca.

FLASH BACK

Lily observaba el cielo se podía divisar espesas nubes negras, en cualquier momento se iba largar una tormenta, estaba aburrida, Gina se habia dormido y no tenía con quien hablar, bueno en realidad si pero ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello lo haría, cerró unos instantes sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos minutos notó como alguien apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con otros ojos marrones muy bonitos.

Abrió su boca para empezar a gritarle un millón de cosas, pero

- sssshhhhh, que vas a despertar a tu amiga- dijo tiernamente llevándose un dedo a los labios y luego sonrió

La chica se quedó embobada con esa sonrisa, hasta que notó como él se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, y se dio cuenta que su mano estaba de bajo de la de él por lo que la sacó en seguida y miró hacia otro lado, perdiendo el contacto visual.

- se te ofrece algo- le dijo Lily de forma tajante con la vista perdida en el horizonte

- nada, pensé que estarías aburrida y que talvez tendrías ganas de hablar- dijo James suavemente

- pues pensaste mal

- lo extrañas- preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho la pelirroja

- que- dijo la pelirroja clavando la vista en él

- que si extrañas a tu novio

- si, lo extraño… pero eso a vos que te importa?

- y ….. lo amas?

- perdón?

- que si lo amas?

- que mas te dá saberlo?

- es solo una pregunta amas al sujeto o no?

- no es algo que te incumba, y no me podés hacer esa clase de pregunta

- por que no puedes contestarla

- porque no tengo por qué responderla

Esto la desconcertó, quien se pensaba que era, obvio que queria a Severus, pero … por que no podía decir que lo amaba, en realidad sabía la razón por la cuál no podía decirlo, querer y amar era dos conceptos muy diferentes para ella, es verdad que lo quería pero no lo amaba, pero no lo iba admitir y menos delante de James.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, seguido por un trueno, que dio paso a la tormenta.

James no dejaba de observar a Lily, esta totalmente incómoda ante la mirada del muchacho, se levantó para ir a tomar algo, el chico también se levantó para dejar pasar a la pelirroja, justo en el momento que un fuerte viento hizo mover bruscamente el barco, provocando que ella cayera encima de él, luego sonó un fuerte trueno haciendo estremecer a la chica( si si a Lily le daba miedo los truenos, se que suena tonto pero si no no tenía excusa para abrazar a James jeje), por lo que se agarró fuertemente al cuello del muchacho, James no entendía que estaba pasando pero él no cabía en felicidad, por tener a la chica de sus sueños aferrada a él.

El la abrazó, de repente ella levantó la mirada chocándose con los ojos de él, se quedaron mirándose en silencio, mientras el iba acercando su rostro al de ella y ella no hacía nada por separarse, era la primera vez después de aquél incidente hace 2 años, que Lily se sentía… como decirlo feliz, cómoda en los brazos de un hombre, no sabía bien lo que era pero era muy reconfortante estar ahí, ni con Severus se sentía así, que lindos ojos Gina tenía razón es lindo chico, pero lils que estas pensando…

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando llegaron Sheila y Remus, Lily al notar la presencia de los recién llegados se despegó en seguida de James y preguntó como si nada que pasa?

FIN FLASH BACK

- lils, amiga, ya habla, explicame que pasó- decía Gina

- que, oh nada no pasa nada, solo que se movió bruscamente el barco y me caí encima de él.

- si claro, y yo nací ayer, vamos lils di la verdad, porque Sheila también cayó arriba mío y no estábamos de la forma en que estaban tu y James- dijo Remus

- para, para, para, de que forman estaban Lily y James- preguntó Gina

- si no llegábamos, te aseguro que los encontrábamos besándose y nose si mas- dijo Remus

- y por que los interrumpieron, tendrían que haberlos dejado- dijo Gina

- si pero lils se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí

- y yo donde estaba cuando sucedió todo eso

- durmiendo plácidamente

-yaaaaaaaaaa, pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera- dijo Lily alterada

- y por que estas tan sonrojada- dijo Gina divertida este comentario hizo que Lily se pusiera aun mas colorada de lo que estaba

En eso llegaron James y Sheila con un montón de frutas y plantas comestibles, por lo que dejaron de hablar del tema.

Comieron todos en silencio, luego se fueron durmiendo uno a uno aunque el suelo no era muy cómodo estaban exhaustos de todo lo que había pasado en el día.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, dos chicos los observaban

- seran ellos- dijo una voz femenina

- seguro, el único que puede hacer esa fogata es James- le contestó una voz masculina

- no puedo creerlo, vayamos con ellos- dijo entusiasmada la voz femenina

- mejor mañana en la mañana, yo tampoco puedo creer que estén aquí, cuanto tiempo que paso- dijo la voz masculina

- ese es Remus, ¡guau! que cambiado que está- dijo la voz femenina

- está igual que siempre, mira ahí está Sheila

- ay si debe estar igual de engreída, como siempre

- y esas dos?

- nose, nunca las he visto, del pueblo no son

- son muy lindas para ser del pueblo

- oye! Acordate que yo también soy del pueblo

- por eso, auch eso dolió- dijo la voz masculina al recibir un golpe de la chica

- bueno entonces vayamos a dormir, así mañana le damos la sorpresa.

**Bueno acá dejo el 2 capítulo, no me gusta mucho como quedó pero bueno ustedes lean y opinen, creo que se dieron cuenta quien es la voz masculina no?**

**Les mando muchos besos, bye, cuídense**

**:P Chinchina : D : D**


End file.
